06-26-2009: Bank of The Wheel Launch
A news conference is held outside the office of the Lord of The Wheel at the Executive Tower on the station. Reporters from many major and minor news outlets can be scene sitting in five rows of seats that have been place in front of a beautifully carved podium. The podium itself is wooden on its front is a carved and painted image of the Infinity Enterprises logo. Behind the podium on the wall is a banner proclaiming the Bank of The Wheel, the banner covers the door to the Infinity Enterprises Headquarters which lay behind it. Standing behind the podium is Sadim Gnik, the Lord of The Wheel; behind him and to the side is an individual identified as being Relam Kosh. With the news conference starting Sadim Gnik begins to speak. "While rumours of our events have already been circulating throughout the galaxy before we were even ready to officially announce this ourselves, I am quite please to announce the inauguration of a new banking institution in this galaxy based on this station and as a subsidiary of Infinity Enterprises to be know as the Bank of The Wheel. Let me first explain to you all why we have decided to get into banking at this time. As everyone in the financial community knows the Bank of the Core is the largest and most trust banking system in the galaxy, with control of 3,000 separate subsidiary institutions. Part of the reason the Bank of the Core has been so widely trusted is the fact it has been able to remain neutral in spite of the near constant warfare that has been occurring in the past two decades. While the Bank of the Core is headquartered on the Imperial capital world of Coruscant, they original signatory sponsors of the Corporate Sector Authority and the company maintains a secondary headquarters on Etti IV. By effectively being a CSA company headquartered on an Imperial world the Bank of the Core has been able to maintain a larger degree of independence from political considerations which has served to benefit the economies of every power in the galaxy. So far this 4th Quarter the Bank of the Core has undergone significant growth. In the week since Willem von Raeder has taken over Bank of the Core stock has risen from 14 vertexes per share at the ringing of the opening bell at the beginning of the week to 25 vertexes per share the ringing of the closing bell at the end of the week. This rapid level of growth is even more impressive when you consider that during this fiscal year the bank started the 1st Quarter at 21 vertexes per share, then dropped to 15 vertexes per share by the start of the 2nd Quarter, and pulled up to 18 vertexes per share by the start of the 3rd Quarter, before sinking to the 14 vertexes per share it was a week ago. Willem von Raeder has brought the bank from its lowest point in the fiscal year and brought it to its highest point in the span of a week. This growth, while impressive, hides the very precarious position the Bank of the Core is in currently. There is panic on the Bank of the Core board as evidence by the fact that they publicly warn potential investors against starting accounts with the Bank of The Wheel, before we had even announced we would be opening. While we appreciate the free publicity we cant help but wonder why a stable Bank of the Core would even acknowledge the existence of a start up bank, let along publicly warning people against investment. Clearly they are worried we can redirect a lot of investment our way. The fear of the Bank of the Core and the rational behind the formation of the Bank of The Wheel both stem from one fact, the current Imperial fleet siege of Etti IV. While it was clear to us before, there is no doubt now that the Galactic Empire seeks to seize full control of the Corporate Sector Authority, and it is logical to assume that once in control they will interfere with the operation of its corporations, most especially the Bank of the Core. The Galactic Empire is obviously grasping at gaining a financial edge in the war and with their presence in the Corporate Sector not seeming to go anywhere the Empire is likely to pressure the Bank of the Core to freeze and perhaps even surrender the assets of its enemies, citizens all over the galaxy who do not support Imperial rule could quickly find their accounts frozen, empty, or even erased. Obviously such possibilities are the worst case scenarios, it is possible that your money could survive the episode unmolested but regardless your money is simply not safe under the current circumstances. The security measures the Bank of the Core has employed to protect their accounts will not protect your account from the bank itself, and with the Empire having proven that it does not honour the independence and neutrality of the Corporate Sector Authority there is no longer any expectation it will respect those same principles in a corporation with its growing domain. Ultimately the Bank of the Core would prove no match for Imperial demands and whether the bank cooperates with those demands or not, the end result would be bank where youre money is not safe. Here at the Bank of The Wheel we can not promise you a banking network as large as that of the Bank of the Core, nor have we as many years of experience but we are in a unique position to offer you a security dynamic you will not find at other banking institutions. The Bank of The Wheel is not beholden to any political entity and we would therefore not have interest in ever freezing accounts for political purposes nor would we be in the position to be asked to do so. At the same time we have friendly relations with all major political powers in the galaxy, so there is no reason to believe that any power would try to force our bank to be the tool of their war machine. For those of you considering opening an account in the Bank of The Wheel, you should know that the pronouncements the Bank of the Core made about us before we even opened are doors are largely false. Anyone who opens an account with the Bank of The Wheel or who transfers and existing an account from another account to the Bank of The Wheel before the end of the fiscal year will benefit from an interest rate of two percent. This is the same interest rate that the Bank of the Core advertises themselves, and the same interest rate they claimed we would be unable to offer. We have also raised enough capital and had enough accounts already established that we will be taking applications for personal and business loans up to the amount of 50,000 credits. Our application procedures will be stringent, but we anticipating being able to raise the cap on our loans fairly soon. The Bank of The Wheel is also very committed to making banking with us convenient all over the galaxy. Though as a new bank we can not place ourselves everywhere in the galaxy work is under way to open branches in many convenient locations across the galaxy. In addition to our headquarters locate on The Wheel; we are in negotiations to provide branches on worlds like Thyferra. The Bank of the Core has promised expansion into the Independent marketplace, but it is the Bank of The Wheel that can actually deliver it. Furthermore, we will be able to bring banking right to your doorstep with our mobile branch aboard a Lantillian Short Hauler named Bond, the newest addition to the Infinity Enterprises fete fleet. The mobile branch will be overseen personally by the man at my side, Relam Kosh who is serving as Governor of the Bank of The Wheel. To those who do not yet know who this quiet and insightful financial leader, let me introduce you to the man who is going to ensure vitality of the independent and neutral marketplace. While the Bank of The Wheel is being financially backed by my own personal fortune and the investment of many other leading independent citizens, it is Relam Kosh who will be maximising the financial value of investments. Governor Kosh was the final President of Hasaq Savings Bank in the Deralian Confederal Union prior to its merger with nearby Eres Bank to form Apogee Bank, which was destroyed along with the rest of the Deralian Confederal Union. He has recently returned to galactic society and has thus far been a major part of making the Bank of The Wheel ready to open today. Sadim steps back from the podium and stands to the side of the podium and behind Relam Kosh who moves forward to take the podium. The Governor of the Bank of The Wheel begins to speak as the Lord of The Wheel stands quietly in support. Relam Kosh is a shrouded being, with a headdress and clothing that covers his body completely. There is a voice box affixed to his masked face that emits a quiet drone of breathing, and distorts his voice into a nearly robotic nature. "Gentlebeings. These are trying times, for us all. It is my primary goal to make sure that every Bank of The Wheel client is cared for as family. One thing you won't have to worry about with this company is interference, interference from one galactic entity or the other. By being a small, home grown institution, we have the flexibility to serve you with personalized products and services, and help you meet your financial goals. Category:June 2009 IGN Posts